Some vehicle lamps are provided with a first light guide part that has a light incident surface on which a light emitted from a light source is incident, and a second light guide part that guides a light incident from the first light guide part (see, e.g., Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2011-129250).
In the vehicle lamp disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2011-129250, one end surface of the first light guide part formed in a linear shape is formed as a light incident surface and the other end surface of the first light guide part is connected to the second light guide part formed in a predetermined shape. The first light guide part is positioned in an inclined state in relation to the second light guide part. The light source is arranged at a position facing the light incident surface of the first light guide part. In the second light guide part, a concave portion is formed to function as a lens step.
When a light is emitted from the light source, the emitted light is incident on the first light guide part from the light incident surface and is guided within the first light guide part to be incident on the second light guide part from the first light guide part. The light incident on the second light guide part is guided within the second light guide part and emitted to the outside by the lens step so that the light is emitted from the entire second light guide part.